I Think You're Cute
by honeybelle92
Summary: Fred Weasley has a crush. What exactly is he going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred Weasley has a crush. What exactly is he going to do about it?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Christmas at the Burrow had always been something I looked forward to. Surrounded by my enormous, red-headed family, I couldn't think of any other place I would rather be.

When my parents unofficially adopted Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I just saw them as an addition to my family. Like a brother and a sister.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, brave and courageous, occasionally willing to participate in any pranks George and I could think of. He was funny and seemed absolutely in love with my younger sister. What wasn't there to like?

Hermione Granger…bookworm, know-it-all, the prettiest part of the Golden Trio. I don't really know when I began to have…feelings…for her. When I stopped seeing her as a sister. But I do know that, once I realized how I felt, I couldn't make those feelings go away.

She was beautiful and funny, a terrific conversationalist. I yearned to be around her, and ached whenever she left.

And she had absolutely no idea how I felt.

* * *

"George! Fred! Get down here! We're about to have breakfast!"

I was dragged out of my sleep by Ginny's rather shrill cries. Sunlight streamed into the room I shared with George and I struggled to stay awake.

"Oy! Fred! You better get up." I looked over at the sound of my twin's voice. Oddly enough, he was dressed and, it looked, showered. Since when did he wake up early enough to complete two activities we both normally finished after breakfast?

I mumbled a reply and faced the wall. "Suit yourself," he said. "But Mum won't be very happy."

I waved him off and snuggled back under the covers. I had been having a particularly interesting dream, starring a lovely Miss Granger and her rather lascivious tongue. I struggled to get back into dreamland, where the aforementioned brunette had just been showing me how extremely _talented_ her tongue was, as well…

A timid knock on the door broke me out of reverie. My eyes popped open and I looked at the door. My delightful other half had decided it too strenuous to shut our bedroom door. Hermione Granger, the woman of my dreams (literally), was standing on the threshold of the door, her brown eyes wide and curious.

"Morning, love," I said, my voice raspy. "Care to join me?" I winked and ran my fingers through my hair—something which looked like a rather obvious flirting technique, but in actuality, was me just checking to make sure my hair wasn't mussed. I was trying to make a good impression on this girl.

Two small, pink circles appeared on her face. "Um." She cleared her throat. "Your mum said to come down to breakfast."

"Pity. I was just starting to have fun." I mumbled this last part and threw the covers off of my tall body. She averted her eyes, probably assuming I was naked. The thought gave me a rush, seeing as how I was wearing pajama bottoms.

She cleared her throat again. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Nothing," I replied. I dropped a shirt over my head and sauntered over to Hermione. I swung my arm over her shoulder and smirked down at her. "Shall we?"

She smiled and slipped out of my grasp, her cheeks now completely pink. She shot me one last look before scurrying down the stairs, her hair swinging behind her.

Dear God, this woman was going to kill me.

* * *

**I've never done this pairing before but I think they're cute. Reviews are appreciated, as are any offers for a beta. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am making no money from these endeavors. It's only for fun. **

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers, and to my beta, Sarah Rensi. You are fantastic. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I made it downstairs without lunging at the girl in front of me and proclaiming my undying love for her. My entire family was seated around our kitchen table, obviously waiting for us before they started breakfast. George sent a wolf whistle our way, enjoying our discomfort. Without even looking, I could tell that Hermione was blushing.

I resisted the urge to punch my twin in the face and took a seat next to Ginny. Hermione, I noticed, took the seat farthest away from me. I tried to rationalize that this was the only available seat, but then, of course, I noticed an empty seat two spots away from me, which Charlie was only happy to snag.

My mum put the last of the food on the table and we all sprang into action. Well, all the Weasleys sprang into action. I saw that both Hermione and Harry seemed to be waiting for the various bowls and plates to be passed to them. Weird.

I struggled to pay attention to the conversation Ginny was so eagerly trying to engage me in (something about wanting to get Harry an '_absolutely amazing!' _Christmas present) but my gaze kept being drawn over to Hermione.

She was seated between Ron and Harry and was laughing at something that Harry had just said. I felt an undeniable urge to laugh along with her. A smile began to creep on my face.

Suddenly, her eyes shot over to me. Attempting to hide my smile, I sent a wink her way. She blushed again and turned back to Ron.

"Oy! Hermione!" She looked up and it took me a minute to realize that George had spoken, and not me.

"We're planning on taking the brooms out later, play a quick game of Quidditch. You interested?" He winked at her, shocking me once again at how much we looked alike.

She smiled. "No thanks, George. I'd rather not put everyone's life in danger by getting on a broom."

He laughed. "Suit yourself." He turned back to Bill.

It always gave me chills whenever I realized that Hermione could tell me and George apart. Few people could say the same thing about themselves and it always reminded me how amazing she was.

* * *

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Christmas break had only just started, but it never took long for my family to completely forget school and enjoy the off time.

Currently, I was sitting in an armchair in the living room, flipping through a magazine, secretly tossing glances at the trio sitting by the fireplace. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess, while Hermione sat nearby, reading. She kept looking at them, laughing at their jokes, engaging in conversation whenever the chance arose. She didn't even notice me.

"For Merlin's sake, Fred, you're going to burn holes into her if you don't stop looking at her like that."

I smacked George on the back of the head with the magazine. "Shut up. She might hear us."

George loped to the other side of the chair and sank into the armchair next to me. He sent me a grin.

"If she doesn't already know you like her, she probably never will. You're not terribly subtle."

I had regretted telling George about my crush on Hermione as soon as it was out of my mouth. He had pretty much guessed it, though. He had caught me staring at her one night in the Gryffindor common room and had managed to drag it out of me. He hadn't stopped pestering me about it ever since.

He stood up suddenly. "Alright, gang, I'm off to bed. Ron, Harry, it's been a pleasure, like always." He turned to Hermione. "Granger, my dear, you're very presence always brightens my day. If you get lonely, my bed is always available."

She blushed and smiled. "I appreciate the offer, George, but I'm good." I almost didn't catch the glance she sent my way before returning to her book. It sent a shiver down my spine. George also caught this look, because he winked at me before darting up the stairs.

I looked at the magazine, honestly trying to read the article about the latest Quidditch game in Australia. Surprisingly enough, I was able to put almost all of my attention into the article and didn't even notice as the time flew by.

"Um, Fred?" I looked up.

_She_ was standing before me, her hands clasped behind her back, her hair framing her face in big curls. I looked around the room, noticing that we were all alone and that it was pretty late.

"I…um…I'm going to bed now," she said, her voice soft. "I just, uh, thought I'd let you know."

"Oh. Thanks." I smiled up at her.

"Are you…?"

"Um, probably. I think I'm going to finish reading this first." I held up the magazine and indicated an article.

"Okay. Well I'll see you in the morning, then." She began to back away and I absolutely expected her to bolt up the stairs.

"Um, Hermione?" My voice stopped her and she looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"I was wondering…Um, I was planning on going into town tomorrow, to do some Christmas shopping." She watched me, waiting for me to continue speaking (or just embarrass myself again, which seemed damn likely).

I took a deep breath and hurried on. "Do you wanna go with me?" I cringed at how desperate I sounded.

When her face broke out into a smile, I felt faint. "Absolutely, Fred. That sounds like a fantastic idea."

"Great," I said, noticing how breathless I sounded. I cleared my throat. "So I'll, ah, see you tomorrow, then?"

"I guess you will," she replied, before walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

I sat back on the chair, a huge smile dominating my face. Hermione Granger had just agreed to spend the day with me, alone. Life was perfect.

* * *

**Aw, Fred is so cute. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face and my heart pounding in my ears. Today was the day, the day that would surpass all other days, even the time George and I were able to get away with playing a prank on my mum. Today was the day Hermione Granger and I were going on a date.

Well, okay, I wasn't actually sure if _she _considered it a date. I sure as hell did, but I knew that, if she didn't see it that way, then it wasn't going to be a date. She was holding my heart in her hands and I hoped to Merlin, God, and various other deities, that she wouldn't squeeze too hard.

"You're starting to creep me out."

I glanced over at George, who was pulling on thick socks. I sent him a smirk and turned back to the mirror. I had been spending the last few minutes brushing out my hair, annoyed by the way it kept shooting out into different directions. I suppose I could understand that it made him uncomfortable, but, oh Merlin, I had to look good for her.

He sighed and stood up. "Try not to mount her on the breakfast table," he said, walking past me to the door. He ruffled my hair as he strolled by. I lunged at him and missed as he scampered out of the room. I huffed and turned back to the mirror. This was turning into a bigger problem than expected. I lifted the brush up again.

* * *

After changing my shirt three times, changing my pants twice, and messing with my hair longer than any male Weasley has ever done in the past, I decided that I was presentable enough to go downstairs.

My palms sweaty, my heart beating rapidly, my chest rising and falling as my breath quickened, I walked down the stairs, hoping to convey a sense of confidence and ease.

And promptly fell on my face as I completely missed the last step.

"Fred, mate, you alright?"

My face was as bright as a tomato as I struggled to sit up. I could hear the laughter in George's voice. "Fantastic. I just…slipped." I glanced over at Hermione. She was frozen in place, as if she had stepped forward to help. Concern was etched across her face and I scolded myself for having caused her such worry.

I made it into the kitchen without any more problems and stepped up to Hermione. At the last second, George slapped me on the back, clearly thinking of it as a means of encouragement. Instead, it resulted in me lunging at the girl and almost knocking her over.

"Sorry, sorry," I said, holding my hands up to stop myself.

"It's alright," she said, although she had clearly taken a step back.

"So, ah, ready for our little shopping excursion?" Sweet Merlin, I sounded like an idiot.

Her smile, however, made it all worth it. "Absolutely." She glanced over my shoulder and said four words that still haunt me to this day: "You guys ready, too?"

I swiveled around. Standing behind me were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George, who at least had the decency to look a little guilt-stricken.

I turned back to Hermione. "Are they…coming with us?"

Her brown eyes met mine. "I thought, since we were going shopping, they might as well come with us. I hope you don't mind…?"

"Of course not," I said, my voice an octave higher than usual.

After saying goodbye to my mum, we took the Floo to Diagon Alley. Since none of us had a clue where we wanted to begin shopping, we just wandered around, looking into shops. Somehow, though, we all paired off. And I was not happy with the pairs.

"Look at them," I said to George, my unofficial partner. "It makes me sick."

"Yeah, stupid Potter, trying to make a move on our little sister."

I gave him a shove. Harry and Ginny had paired off, and were walking a little closer than I was comfortable with, but that wasn't what I meant. "I'm talking about little _Ronald_ trying to make a move on Hermione."

George looked up at the two. Ron was standing extremely close to Hermione, and she didn't seem to be pushing him away.

"I mean, they _are _best friends. It makes sense that they may walk close together."

"That doesn't make it any better," I said sulkily.

George sighed. "Look, maybe I could help you out in some way. I haven't really participated in your little crush but you're starting to get on my nerves. I could create a distraction, start a fire or something; you could pull Granger behind one of the buildings, and have your way with her. Sound good?"

I smacked him on the back of the head. "That's not what I meant."

"Fine, then, what would you like me to do?"

I thought for a moment. Maybe starting a fire wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all.

Suddenly Ron pulled away from Hermione and made a beeline for one of the shops. "Harry, come check this out!" It appeared like he had found the newest Quidditch shop, and was currently ogling a display of the brooms. Harry rushed over to him, leaving Ginny and Hermione to pair up and chuckle at the two boys. I saw my chance.

I pulled George closer to me. "Distract Ginny; I'm going to make my move."

I waited until George had pulled Ginny away before sauntering up to Hermione.

"Hello, love," I said, sidling up to her. I threw my arm across her shoulder and noticed her blush. My knees felt weak. "We haven't had a chance to talk much today, have we?"

"Nope." She smiled up at me. "I guess we'll have to change that."

Without even thinking, I took a deep breath and jumped in. "Do you want to…get some tea with me, or something? Later? Alone?"

The seconds seemed to tick by as I wanted for her to respond. As the time dragged on, I felt her slowly squeezing my heart (which, if you forgot, she was holding in her hands).

And then…bliss.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Aww…review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I'm not really sure how the next few hours passed. I suppose I may have bought some gifts for my family, maybe I joked around with George a little bit. I don't really know. All that I do know, however, is that Hermione and I were going to get tea later. It was enough to keep a smile on my face, even while I helped Ginny pick out a cloak for Harry.

As it started to get darker, I began to get worried. We technically hadn't agreed upon _when_ we would have tea. She very well could think that 'later' meant tomorrow. Or a week from now. Or when we were 35! I had to fix this, quickly.

"So, Hermione," I drawled, sauntering up to her. Her eyes lifted and made contact with mine, and I felt my heart flutter.

"I think we are going to head back."

I stopped in my tracks. My eyes flew over to Ginny, who was standing by Harry and Ron. "Wha-?"

"We're pretty much done shopping, and we told Mum we'd be back by dinner."

I felt my heart drop to my knees. If we left now, I'd definitely have to wait to have tea with Hermione.

"Actually." My eyes flew over to Hermione. I was starting to get dizzy. "Fred and I are going to stay behind for a little bit," she continued. She looked up at me. "Right?"

"Right," I said, moving to stand next to her. "We'll see you guys back at the Burrow."

"Oh. Okay," Ginny said. She and Harry walked away, once again standing very close to each other. I think George and I were going to have to have a chat with the boy.

"Um. See you." Ron gave a rather pathetic little wave (hehe) and followed Harry and Ginny. George sent a wink our way before jogging off after the other three.

Hermione grinned up at me. "Shall we?"

"After you, m'lady."

We found a tiny café easily and were directed to a table in the back. We gave our order to the waitress and our tea arrived quickly.

"So," Hermione said, stirring sugar into her tea (three scoops; I'd have to remember that). "How are you?"

"Me? I'm bloody fantastic. Sitting here, with a gorgeous girl, in a lovely café. Who wouldn't be happy?"

She blushed. "Well, that's good."

I laughed. "It definitely is."

We talked about everything and anything under the sun. She told me about her parents and her Muggle life, and how she felt when she learned she was a witch. I told her how I felt about having such a huge family, and a twin. We talked about books and music and anything else we could think of. Somehow, though, the conversation led to Ron.

"He just doesn't get it," she said. "I mean, yes, we _briefly_ dated and he is fantastic, but I can't help thinking of him like a brother. Kissing him…well, it's not how one should _feel_ when one kisses someone who is supposedly the love of their lives."

"Have you had much experience kissing other people? To know what it feels like?"

She blushed a little. "Not really. Besides Viktor Krum, I've never…kissed anyone else. But I know with Ron. I know that that's not how it is supposed to feel. It should be…magical and electric. With Ron, it feels like I'm kissing my dad, which is so very wrong."

I smirked at her. "That is very true."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "What about you?"

I cocked my head at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we both know that you've…kissed a lot of girls-"

A bark of laughter escaped from my lips. "Hermione!"

"What?" she said, blushing again.

"You make me sound like a floozy!"

She laughed. "I didn't mean it as necessarily a _bad_ thing. I was just going to ask if it always felt…magical. When you kissed them."

I thought for a moment. Inside I was sweating bullets. I wasn't sure how comfortable I was with this subject matter.

"It hasn't been magical with every girl," I said finally. "If firewhiskey is involved, then that almost always guarantees that it wasn't special. But some girls have been special, kisses included."

"But not long-term?"

"No. Not long-term."

She bit her lip. Christ, she was adorable. "Have you ever…done more than just…kiss a girl?"

I loved the way her cheeks were now persistently pink. "I have done more than just kiss girls, but I haven't ever done…the big one."

Her face was now the same color as my hair. "I'm sorry for asking you such personal questions. I guess I'm just…curious."

"It's alright. If I didn't want you to know, I wouldn't tell you."

"So how come you don't have a girlfriend now? I mean, you're obviously attractive-"

"Why, Miss Granger! Did a compliment to me just come out of your mouth?"

She laughed, loudly. "You make me sound like an ogre!"

"Never," I said, my voice suddenly serious.

She cleared her throat. "So, ah, why are you single?"

I brushed my hair out of my face. "Ah, I'm not really sure. It's not so much from choice as it is from…the circumstances that I am currently in." _If it were choice, I would be dating you right now_, I thought to myself, choosing not to say it aloud.

"What about you?" I said after a pause. "I know why you're not dating Ron, but why aren't you dating anyone else?"

"I don't know," she said finally. "I'm not exactly looking for a boyfriend, but no one is exactly looking for me, either. Besides, I've never really thought of myself as a _'girlfriend,'_ anyway."

"Why not?" She looked up at me in surprise. "What? You're beautiful, and smart, and funny. Any guy would be lucky to date you."

She dropped her eyes and smiled. "I guess no other guy sees me that way."

"Or maybe they're just too wimpy to say anything to you about it."

"Well, I hope they man up sometime soon." Her smile sent a surge of heat through my body.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Hermione and I left the café not long after. Diagon Alley had emptied out as the night had grown late, and we walked around uninterrupted. We were standing close, so close that her arm occasionally brushed against mine. Every time we touched, a chill soared through my body.

"We should probably be heading back," Hermione said after several moments of silence.

I found myself agreeing, while, deep down inside, I yearned to spend the rest of the night with her, talking or not talking, it didn't really matter.

"Granger, out with a Weasley. How quaint." My head shot up at the sound of a blond ferret's voice. Draco Malfoy was strolling up to us, his hands in his pockets, a smirk stretched across his (in my opinion) absolutely revolting face.

"But it appears as if she is out with the wrong Weasley," he continued, coming to a stop in front of us. He focused on Hermione. "It seems like the Mudblood is dipping her quill in the Weasley pot numerous times."

Hermione looked ready to throw a punch (or a hex, I couldn't really tell), so I stepped in front and faced off with the ferret.

"Wow, Malfoy, your mum finally let you off your leash?"

He shot his eyes over to me. "Shut it, Weasley, I don't remember addressing you. And we both know it's best if you only speak after being spoken to." He turned back to Hermione. "Really, Granger, you must stop spending time with the filthy Weasleys, and let a real man show you a good time." He leered down at her.

I resisted the urge to pull my wand out and stepped in front of him again. "I'm going to disregard that last statement, Malfoy, and instead ask you a question: When exactly did you decide it would be a good idea to wear your hair like that? Because it makes you look like a pompous asshole." I paused, thinking. "Unless, of course, 'pompous asshole' is what you were going for. Because then your hair would match your personality."

He looked ready to punch me in the face, but then Hermione stepped forward. "I suggest that you crawl back into whatever rat hole you escaped from, Malfoy," she said, her eyes like daggers, "before I hex something off that I'm sure you would dearly miss."

I swear to Merlin, God, and various other deities, that I saw fear flash in front of Malfoy's eyes, if only for a second. He sent me a final sneer before strutting away.

"He really is a pompous asshole, isn't he?" Hermione said after a few seconds of silence.

"He really is," I agreed, throwing my arm over her shoulder and leading us down the street.

* * *

The next few days passed agonizingly slow. The true agony coming, of course, from the fact that Hermione and I had absolutely no chances to be alone. Christmas was nearing, and my mother was in a flurry, bustling about the Burrow, setting up preparations for the house. She found it necessary to force the girls to help with these preparations. As a result, I barely saw Hermione.

Instead, I spent the time with the men in the family, playing Quidditch, joking around with George. These endeavors only took up about one-fourth of my time. The rest of the time, I spent sulking in my room. It never actually occurred to me to seek out Hermione on my own. Instead, I just hoped to be put into a situation where the two of us would be alone.

Suddenly, it was Christmas Eve. Our house was filled with garland and lights and presents, and the general energy seemed to be rather festive. I, however, was still sulky. I tried to put on a normal face whenever I was around other people, so as not to attract attention, but it was hard, especially whenever I saw Hermione talking with Ginny or sitting close to Ron. It made me sick.

I spent the majority of the day in my room, on my bed, even as the night grew late. That was where I was when George came bursting in.

"Oh, hey mate." He seemed a bit surprised to see me but quickly turned back to his task at hand. He began looking under our beds, searching through the closet, and tossing his clothes out of the hamper.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up on my elbows.

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "I forgot to bring down Ginny's present this morning, and now I can't find it." He turned his attention back to the closet, tossing things out in his pursuit for the missing present. "I know I wrapped it a few days ago, and stuck it somewhere where I wouldn't forget it, but now I don't know where that is," he said, his voice muffled since his head was stuck in the closet.

I sighed and laid my head back on my pillow. "You stuck it in the hallway closet, by the bathroom. You wanted to make sure it was hidden, but that you'd be able to find it later. Obviously that part didn't work out too well."

"You're a lifesaver, mate," he said, walking over to the front door. "Oh," he said, over his shoulder, "and Mum wanted me to tell you that you better get downstairs before she sends Bill and Charlie up here to forcibly remove you from your bed."

"Bill and Charlie are here?" I asked, sitting up.

George laughed. "Had you actually been interacting with the rest of the family, you would have realized that."

I climbed out of bed and ran a hand through my hair. "I guess I should join the festivities, huh?"

"Put some pants on first," he said, glancing down at my boxers.

"Right," I said, heading to the closet.

I walked downstairs a few minutes later, a smile plastered on my face. While I would have given anything to have Hermione in my arms at that moment, I knew that it was Christmas and, since I loved my family, I should probably get past my crush and spend some time with them.

I walked into the kitchen, not at all surprised to see it stuffed to the gills with Weasleys. I headed over to Bill and Charlie, who were leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oy, mate, where have you been?" Charlie asked, giving me a hug.

"Oh, just up in my room," I said, hugging Bill. "Sorry I didn't come down earlier."

"You weren't hiding from us, were you?" Charlie asked, smirking.

"Of course not. You would know if I were hiding from you," I added, laughing.

Bill studied me for a second. Suddenly, his eyes shot over to Hermione, who was standing with Ron and Harry. He looked back at me, and his grin widened. I braced myself for impact. Bill was definitely the most observant of us all, and it was hard keeping secrets from him.

"I think our Fred here may have a crush," he said, much louder than I thought was necessary.

Charlie looked at me, his eyes dancing. "That makes so much sense," he said. "So is that it, Freddie? Got a girl on the side, or something?"

I felt my face heat up. "That's not it. I've just been…tired."

"Right," Bill said, laughing. "Hermione!" My eyes shot over to the girl, who smiled when she saw us all looking. "Mind coming over here for a second, love?" Bill asked, his voice booming across the kitchen. Hermione said something to Harry and Ron before making her way over to us.

"Bill, Charlie, it's always a pleasure," she said, smiling at my brothers. "Hello, Fred," she said, casting her eyes down.

Bill's eyes moved above my head and his smirk widened. "Hermione, love, would you mind standing next to Fred for a moment?"

"Why?" she asked, moving to stand next to me. My eyes followed Bill's and my stomach dropped as I saw what he had seen.

"Oh, dear God, no," I muttered, glancing down at Hermione.

"What?" she asked, concern in her voice. I pointed to the enchanted mistletoe that was now hanging above us. She followed my finger, and realization dawned on her pretty features. We were now stuck in this position until we kissed.

"Look who's under the mistletoe!" Bill said, attracting the attention of the rest of the Weasleys.

Hermione gulped and looked up at me, her face as pink as bubblegum. "Sorry about this," I mumbled, leaning down and capturing her lips in mine.

* * *

**Argh! What's going to happen next? Review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: In hindsight, I realized that, since these guys live in London, they would probably say 'arsehole,' and not 'asshole.' XD Please excuse my American accent. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I pulled away for half a second, to check her breathing. Her eyes were widened in shock. I smirked down at her before cupping her face in my hands and pressing my lips against hers again.

I felt her hand rest on my shoulder and knew, without a doubt, that her eyes had fluttered shut. She leaned into the kiss, pressing her entire body against mine, and I moaned, softly, into her mouth.

"_Ahem._"

My eyes flew open at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Hermione had also heard the throat clearing and we stared into each other's eyes for nearly a second, before she burst into laughter. Taking that as my cue, I pulled away from her, forcing a laugh, while secretly trying to appease the butterflies in my stomach.

"Sorry about that," I said, facing my family. "You know how these things can get," I added, waving my hand vaguely in the direction of the mistletoe.

"Right," Hermione concurred. "They can make people do crazy things."

And then, she did something I was not expecting. She slid her hand down until it was level with mine and reached out and squeezed my hand. Because of the way we were standing, no one saw it, but I still felt my face grow warm. She sent me one last look before scurrying back over to Harry and Ron. Ron narrowed his eyes at me, before turning to Hermione. I tried to keep the smirk from spreading too far across my face and knew I was failing miserably.

I turned back to my two older brothers, both of whom were grinning like a pair of squirrels who just found a horde of nuts. "Don't say a word," I said, blushing like a pre-pubescent girl.

"We don't know what you are talking about," Charlie said, his eyes twinkling. "I mean, yes, that was a bloody hot kiss, but it's not like you _fancy_ her, or anything. So it means nothing. Right, Bill?"

"Right, Charlie," Bill said, patting our brother on the back. "If you fancied her, Fred, it would be a completely different story. But you don't. So it doesn't even matter."

"Oy, Fred! That was quite a kiss!" George bounded up to us, clapping me on the back. "When did you decide to tell Granger you like her?"

"_George!"_ I hushed him, shooting my eyes over to Bill and Charlie.

His eyes widened. "Oh bloody hell. Sorry, mate."

"I knew it!" Bill said, punching my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?" he added, a grin spread across his face.

"I didn't want everyone to know. I was trying to be subtle."

"I think that kiss made it a little obvious," Charlie retorted.

"You're probably right," I conceded, running a hand through my hair and glancing over at Hermione.

"But it's not like she threw up in your face, or anything," George added. "I think that stands for something."

"It only stands for something if he verbalizes his feelings," Bill countered. "Her lack of rejection towards the kiss may be a good sign, but, seriously guys, we've all had our share of kisses that don't really mean anything."

"He's got a point, mate," Charlie acknowledged, swigging from his mug of firewhiskey.

"On the other hand," Bill added, "Granger isn't exactly known to kiss every guy she meets."

"We're ignoring the fact that she technically didn't kiss him willingly," George interjected, pointing to the mistletoe. "She had to kiss him, or else be stuck next to him for…Merlin knows how long!"

"What are we talking about?"

All four of us jumped a foot in the air, sloshing drinks and emitting high-pitched shrieks. Ginny smiled up at all of us, holding a mug of what smelled like a mix of hot cocoa and a dash of firewhiskey.

"Did I interrupt something?" she inquired, taking a sip of her drink and grinning at us over the rim of her mug.

"That depends," Bill replied, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking down at her. "What exactly did you hear?"

"Oh, not much," she said, much more innocently than I was comfortable with. Then, she smirked up at me and said, "Just the fact that Fred enjoyed that kiss much more than a platonic friend would."

I felt my face heat up. "You're not going to tell her, are you?" I asked, disgusted by the desperation in my voice.

"I suppose I could keep quiet. For a price," she added, smiling devilishly.

"And what might that be?" I queried, towering over her, attempting to intimidate her.

"I won't say anything," she said, "as long as you do."

* * *

The rest of the night passed swiftly. Ginny eventually left us alone, but only after making me promise to tell Hermione how I felt about her before we left for school. Honestly, I'm not quite sure what compelled me to agree, other than Ginny's warning that she would tell Hermione herself, if I didn't make a move. My younger sister could be quite the persuader and I had trouble resisting her powers.

In the past, I had had fleeting crushes on girls from school. They would indisputably return my feelings, one of us would make the first move (sometimes me, sometimes them, it never really mattered), and we would end up in a broom closet or an empty classroom, snogging our brains out. And then, almost like clockwork, I would have the desire to run. I would try to resist it, for a few days at least, but every single time, I would break it off, spewing a thousand different excuses. And they all took it. They all seemed to cherish the time we spent together (however transient) and, almost like they expected it, were comfortable ending the relationship, however meager.

I was definitely aware of my reputation. I knew that I was seen as a jokester, a playboy, someone available for a quick romp or an easy laugh. Ordinarily, it had never been an issue for me. I was comfortable being seen that way, because I could see no reason to be viewed any differently.

However, I was also aware of Hermione's reputation. I knew how people saw her, and I knew how she saw herself. She was subtler than me, classier, more dignified. She was well-respected, influential, and caring. On the other hand, I knew that she was a spit-fire. She was stubborn. She was sassy. She was opinionated and not afraid to voice her thoughts and feelings. That was the side that attracted me. She wasn't afraid to counter my banter, and usually did so better than I could have.

Of course, that's not to say that I didn't like her other side. While initially, I was attracted to her wild side, as I got to know her, I was pulled in even deeper by her softer side, the side that more people saw. It just added to her appeal. She was multifaceted and complex, something not many people could claim. She was sexy as hell and I had to have her.

Telling her how I felt was a whole other issue. In my previous relationships, I always knew how the girl felt about me, either because she told me first or her actions were not inconspicuous. With Hermione, it was harder to tell. Like I said, she was subtle. While she sometimes acted flustered around me, it was not a guarantee of reciprocated feelings. Unfortunately, given Ginny's deadline, I was going to have to make a move, and fast.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

All families have different traditions and views towards Christmas. In my family, we stayed up late on Christmas Eve but didn't open any presents. Instead, we just hung out and drank as much as we could (without Mum or Dad noticing) and laughed the night away. Presents were saved for Christmas Day.

I had gotten Hermione a present for Christmas, but I was apprehensive about giving it to her in front of my entire family. It wasn't exactly platonic and I didn't want any of my brothers to have any ammo to tease me with. Of course, I knew that I had to give Hermione something on Christmas morning, or at least tell her that I was saving her present for later, because I didn't want her to think that I had forgotten about her. I just needed to figure out how.

"Fred! Mate! Wake up!"

I struggled to pull my mind out of my dreams. An annoying prick was trying to wake me up.

George's face loomed into my view. "Mum wants us down to breakfast. Wake up!"

I groaned and rolled over onto my side. "Why must you always be so perky in the morning?"

He patted (re: smacked) my thigh, before hopping off my bed. "C'mon, mate, there are presents to open!"

I moaned as he scurried out of the room. We had done a fantastic job of hiding the firewhiskey from the parents the previous night, and I had had copious amounts of the contraband only a few hours prior. My head was pounding and, like that wasn't enough, I wasn't clear on my whole Hermione-present dilemma. I thought that I had come to a conclusion about what to do, so as not to embarrass myself too much, but my head was much too fuzzy to fully remember this plan.

_Oh well_, I thought, swinging my legs off the bed and sitting up fully. My head soared and I dropped my head between my knees. I was never terribly good at handling my liquor, and I just hoped that today would pass by without any issues. I grabbed the closest shirt I could find, quickly sniffing it to make sure it wasn't too rancid.

"Fred?"

I nearly jumped out of my boxers at the sound of Hermione's voice. Looking over at the door, I saw that she was standing on the threshold, her hands behind her back.

"Merlin, you scared me," I said, my hands dropping to my sides.

"Sorry," she said, slinking into the room, her gaze down.

"I'm going to kill George," I added.

"Why?" she asked inquisitively.

I sent her my one-hundred-watt smile. "He keeps leaving the door open when he leaves in the morning, and you see me without my shirt on." She blushed as I dropped my shirt over my head.

"Sorry about that," she said, her blush persistent. "I'll knock next time."

"It's alright," I said, searching for a pair of jeans (and secretly hoping that she was staring at my butt). "What can I do for you, Granger?" I asked, my voice muffled by the closet.

She cleared her throat. "I, um, know that you're family usually gives out presents as a group, together, but I wanted to give you mine right now. In private."

I nearly jumped out of the closet and swiveled around to face her. "Oh, really?"

She nodded and took a step closer to me. Pulling her hands out from behind her back, she handed me a sheet of parchment. I glanced down at the blank page, confused.

"Oh, um, thanks," I said, my brow furrowed.

"Not quite," she said, smiling. She pulled out her wand, muttered an incantation, and the parchment changed in front of my eyes.

It took the form of a red and gold lion, roaring and throwing its head back. Then, it turned into a green apple, sparkling, shiny, rotating in my hand. Finally, it morphed into a yellow star, shaking in my palm, before exploding into fireworks. The pieces of parchment fluttered back down to my hands and reformed into the parchment.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed, looking up at her.

She smiled. "I'm glad you like it. It actually took me a long time to decide what to get you." She took a step closer. "Now, all you have to do is say _Transmigia_, and it will do it again. Saying _Multa-Transmigia_ will make it run in a loop, for as long as you like."

"It's fantastic," I said, smiling. Trying not to blush, I pulled her closer to me and gave her a hug. She seemed a bit surprised, but responded by wrapping her arms around my neck. I breathed in her scent and nearly fainted.

"I actually got you something, too," I said, pulling away from the small girl.

She blushed. "Oh, you didn't have to."

I waved my hand flippantly. "It's nothing. I, ah, actually enjoyed it." Stepping away from her, I walked over to my pillow and pulled out the jewelry case I had stored underneath there. "Here you go," I said, handing it to her and mentally groaning at how unceremonious the whole thing was.

She smiled and opened the case. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's beautiful!" she said, pulling out the silver chain with red gems lining the edges. Suddenly, it changed into a bracelet, and then a pair of earrings, until it turned back into a necklace. She looked up at me in shock.

I smiled and held out my wand. "It's enchanted," I explained, "to be three pieces of jewelry at once. You just wave your wand and imagine the piece you want to wear, and it turns into what you wanted. Try it out."

Smirking at me, she pulled out her wand and tested it out. She went from necklace, to earrings, and then bracelet. "Mind giving me a hand?" she asked, holding out her wrist.

Smiling, I stepped closer and clasped the bracelet around her thin wrist. She went to pull her wrist away but I held it back. Glancing up at her, I lifted her hand up and placed my lips against her palm. "Merry Christmas, Hermione," I said, my voice husky. Her breath quickened as I kissed each of her fingertips, before finally dropping her hand.


End file.
